


Carrie and her Prodigy Friend

by superkoola



Category: Carrie (2002), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A child prodigy from an orphanage attends Evan High School in Chamberlain. Being a child in high school, that already makes him a target for bullies, particularly an old tormentor of his. However, he would soon find a friend in the form of a girl who is picked on by the same people. Can the boy make friends with her, before the day of the Black Prom? *Takes place in 2002 universe*





	Carrie and her Prodigy Friend

_January 9_ _th_ _, 2002…_

There is a small town in Maine, called Chamberlain. Home to more than a hundred and fifty people living in this town, Chamberlain – on the outside – appears to be a normal, quiet town. But if we look inside, the town, or more specifically two of its townsfolk, is far more unique than anyone else. One of these two is actually living inside the orphanage, located just north of the town.

This orphanage is owned by a woman in her late 60s named Kathleen Fitzgerald. She started an orphanage due to her sympathy to homeless children, or those without parents. To this day, she has around 45 children; all in the range of toddler age to 13. Sometimes, some would stay until they are legal adults.

Of all the children, there is one particular child living in this orphanage that stood above all the rest. This child is eight years old, but he has a gifted mind. This boy is not only intelligent, but he is surprisingly mature for someone of his age…for the most part.

This prodigy is a boy named Ryan Black. And he has…quite a reputation amongst the children of the orphanage.

No one knows why exactly this is the case, but Ryan has something known only to the people and children of the orphanage; he has something called Telekinesis.

Telekinesis is, essentially, the act of manipulating yourself and the environment around you with your mind. How Ryan and the other know about this…well, he's not one to talk about his past, as he's not comfortable with it.

Regardless, Ryan has telekinesis, and many of the kids admired that, for he used it to play games with them, like making the little toddlers float in the air as if they were birds. Kathleen grew concerned, and forbids him from using any more telekinesis, much to Ryan and the others' disappointment and frustration.

Anyways, Ryan's telekinesis might be linked to his high intelligence, and therefore, he was generally considered smarter than most kids, and on the level of a 12th grader. So, after taking an IQ test, he was able to become a student in the town's high school, commonly known as the Evan High School.

* * *

Today is his first day, and the bus towards the middle school is on its way towards the front of the orphanage. The front door opened, and out stepped Ryan, carrying his backpack as he was guided outside by Kathleen. Kathleen and Ryan looked at one another, and smiled as the former kneeled down to his height.

"Now, Ryan…this is going to be  _quite_  a challenge for you. High school is going to be…quite merciless to younger students like you." She explained, looking genuinely worried. Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Mrs. Fitzgerald. You told me about this one particular girl who's…been bullied constantly since 1st grade." He replied, referring to the time Kathleen told him of a story of a girl that lived a few blocks down the street, who was constantly bullied for her weirdness. Ryan felt pity for the girl, and he understood how she felt…even though he never met her.

"Now, do you remember what to do if someone is bullying you?" she asked. Ryan nodded. "Yes. One; just ignore the bully. And two; report the bully." He listed. Kathleen nodded, and then she tapped his head. "And  _please,_  don't use your psychic powers on these students. They might report you for being different, and even worse…" she paused, looking more and more glum. Ryan nodded in understanding, before he turned to see the bus, which was about to park in the front of the bus.

Ryan then hugged Fitzgerald, who hugged him back in response. "Take care now." She said, before they soon released, ruffling Ryan's hair. Ryan chuckled, just before he said, "Bye, Mrs. Fitzgerald." and walked towards the bus.

Once he got inside the bus, he noticed that the other students inside the bus stopped whatever they were doing and were just looking at him. Some of the students were looking at him like he was some strange object, while others looked at him like he didn't belong there.

Ignoring them, Ryan walked along the aisle, looking for a place to sit in. Eventually, he found an empty chair next to the window. With a smile, he approached the chair, but just as he was about to take a seat, someone's leg extended outwards and tripped him, causing him to fall onto the floorboard, headfirst.

The other students laughed, while the bus driver didn't even acknowledge what was happening. Ryan got up and heard a scoff. "What trash. This isn't the right bus for a 4th grader. That's on the other side of town." Said the voice. Ryan turned towards the owner of the voice…and frowned.

"Oh…hey, Tina." He said. The girl, Tina Blake, smiled and gave a chuckle. "Oh, you remember me. Don't you?" she asked. Ryan sighed as he stood up. "Of course. How could I forget the girl who made my orphanage life a living hell." He said, swearing. Tina and the others chuckled mockingly.

"Now, weren't you taught by your parents to never swear…oh wait," she said, pouting mockingly. That struck Ryan on the inside. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, before walking away to his seat…which was right in front of her. Ryan sighed inwardly; this is the only empty seat the bus has, and it has to be in front of her.

Not complaining, Ryan walked over and sat on the chair. Tina apparently wasn't done, because she then turned to him with a devious smirk. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you." She said sadistically as she reached out and caressed his cheek to tease him further. Ryan shook her hand away after a few seconds, and Tina laughed before she sat back down, facing away.

Eventually, the bus drove off, and Ryan just stared off at the window, watching the buildings pass by. _"Sheesh. First day in this new school and I'm already being teased by someone. This day…not a good start, but maybe things will get better."_  He thought to himself.

* * *

Later on, the bus stops at a particular house. It has holes in parts of the roof, and it overall looked…not too inviting. Ryan tilted his head in confusion, wondering who would live in this stink hole.

His thoughts were answered when a lonely looking girl stepped out of the house, carrying a stash of notebooks. Ryan was taken aback by this girl; she was eighteen years old from the looks of it, but she looked…not very approachable. She had long, messy brown hair going halfway down her back, some strands were on her forehead, and she also looked…a bit skinny.

Ryan eyed her as she began to walk towards, and then inside the bus. Once she got there, the other students gave her glares of ridicule, the same way they gave him. The girl looked around, looking for an empty chair to sit in. There was only one, and she took it. The thing is; because Ryan is smaller than the others, she couldn't see him.

The girl then approached the supposed chair, looked ahead, and gasped at seeing Ryan sitting there. "O-Oh…I-I'm sorry. I'll go find another seat." She said with a few stutters, looking around to find a new seat. Ryan shook his head. "Don't bother. This is the only seat available in this bus." He explained. The girl looked at him, unsure for a moment, before she relented and slowly sat next to him. Ryan smiled, and wanting to make a new friend, then began to introduce himself.

"My name is Ryan Black. Nice to meet you." He greeted. The girl looked at him, and Ryan could faintly see a small smile forming on her face. Then, she moved her lips as a noise came from her lips. Ryan raised a brow, and he slightly leaned forward. "What?" he asked. The girl looked at him, and spoke again, a bit louder this time.

"I'm Carrie…" she said. Ryan tilted his head. "Cassie?" he asked. "Carrie." She said, a bit louder this time. Ryan took in what she said, and widened his eyes in realization "Ohh…Carrie?" he asked. The girl, now named Carrie nodded. "Yes." She said with a satisfied nod. Ryan then smiled.

"Well then, Carrie. I hope we can be good friends from here on out." He said. Carrie looked at him, and just frowned, letting out a sad sigh. Ryan frowned a bit, then he just looked outside. He glanced at the houses as the bus drives by them. He could hear Tina, as well as several other students chanting quietly, "Creepy Carrie" and "Rotten Ryan" but he didn't really pay too much attention. He knew that it would be pointless to fight with Tina Blake of all people, so he just took Kathleen's advice and ignored them. So far, none of them had deserved the "Telekinetic Treatment", but…there's a first time for everything, right?

Meanwhile, Carrie was intently looking at Ryan. She too could hear the others calling him bad names as well. A curious thought entered her mind.  _"Why are they calling him that? What has he done to deserve their torment?"_  she thought to herself.

After a while, she shook her head.  _"It's probably just an act. He's probably going to be tormenting me…just like everyone else."_  She said, letting out a sad sigh, shaking her head. Carrie then wrapped her arms around herself, just "excited" to start this brand new day…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**Looks like this will be my first Carrie story.**

**I have a rather…limited, yet interesting history with the book/films. The first exposure I had to Carrie was a fan-edited video of the Prom Destruction from the 2002 adaptation of the film, with the "Destruction" song from the 1986 musical edited in. Being 12 or younger at the time…seeing Carrie's blank face SCARED me and the song wasn't helping. Thankfully, I've grown up, and now I actually like the films. I also do like the Prom Destruction scene from the 2002 version (but the actual music they used for this scene STINKS; on its own, it's fine, I guess. But in the film…ugh, it's just so off cue and so out of place for a supposed menacing scene).**

**Now, as for the idea itself…well, it's not particularly new; with Carrie making friends with an OC. But I wanted to bring in some new flavor to something…well, not** _**old,** _ **but nothing new either. Enter Ryan Black; mostly good kid, but has a rather…controversial way of handling bullies.**

**That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this and stick around for more!**


End file.
